


Doctor, Doctor

by JesterMonkey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimme the new, I've got a...</p><p>BAD CAAAAAASSSEE OF LOVING YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something cute I thought I'd write. Sorry if the German is wrong. I used Google translate but I made sure to put in short phrases for slightly more accuracy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know that there are technically two Medics but that's for a waaaaaaaayyyyy kinkier fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I will be writing that at some point...

Being a maid wasn't exactly a gender-role destroying occupation, especially since you were serving nine men, but it was work and you were really good at it. Miss Pauling said that your job was to cook and clean for the mercenaries. Normally, they wouldn't even have a maid but the absolutely filthy state of the fort forced the Administrator to take action. so here you were. She also told you that they would treat you fairly since you were allowed to poison their food or steal their stuff if anyone were to treat you poorly.

You didn't think that was necessary. You could hold authority if you had to. Even in a purple dress.

Miss Pauling took you on a brief tour of the Fort. She even provided you with a map and a chores list. You became familiar with the layout of the fort, where the intellgience was kept, where the mercs liked to hangout and sleep and where the super secret kitchen was. You'd wondered how they would have ever managed to get by without her. 

"You know, none of the mercs get these." Miss Pauling sighed as you approached the infirmary. "Consider yourself lucky."

"I do." You smiled at her. "I'm glad everyone seems to like me."

"Just remember where I told you the poison was." Pauling said bluntly.

Together, you walked into the infirmary.

It wasn't like most infirmaries you'd ever seen. You had never seen such a mess in a place which would normally be clean. the smell of blood, urine and medicine attacked your senses. Any surface that looked clean was probably infested with bacteria. The stench could have easily blown you out of the room. Three men were in the room. One was a scrawny little man in baseball attire, another was a towering, bear-like man and the other looked completely normal.

"What's going on in here?" Miss Pauling asked, closing the door behind her.

The scrawny man smiled at her. "Hey, it's Miss Pauling! I'm just getting something stitched up. I'm so brave, y'know!"

The towering figure looked to her. "He cried for ten minutes."

"Was not!" He retorted.

"The needle barely touched you." The large one sighed. "And it still hasn't touched you. You are going to bleed out."

Miss Pauling frowned at the scene. "These three clowns are Scout, Heavy and Medic." She shook your hand. "This ends our tour for now. I've got a tonne of work to do right now. Sorry but introduce yourself, if you like."

With that, she dashed out of the room, who you assumed was Scout, frowned.

"Where's she going?" He groaned. "And who is she? OUCH!"

"I didn't even touch you!" The average-looking man hissed. 

You took a deep breath and approached the three men. The larger,  _heavy_ man smiled at you.

"Hello." He said softly. "I am Heavy weapons guy. Scrawny thing is Scout. That is Medic. And you are?"

You told him your name. "I'm going to be your maid from now on."

"We're getting a maid?" Scout scoffed. "C'mon! We don't need one. Besides and no offence but, you just don't look like a maid."

You pursed your lips at him, completely unamused by that comment. "It's the dress isn't it?"

Scout nodded.

"You were expected a french maid costume, weren't you?" You frowned at him.

Scout nodded at you, the final nod was actually him being slapped across the back of the head by the Heavy.

"Do not say such things to new maid." Heavy grunted. "Medic, what you think of maid?"

"I'm working!" The Medic hissed, finally, the needle touched the squirming Scout's skin.

Heavy shrugged. "This will only only take a second."

The Medic groaned and violently turned his head towards you. He then violently threw himself backwards. "Schöne Frau!"

Everyone in the room frowned at him.The doctor had his hands across his chest. He was breathing heavily as his eyes scanned you. He clambered on one of the tables as he stared at you. A small lock of hair fell across his eyes as he glared at you.

"Pardon?" You asked.

"Sie ist atemberaubend!" He squawked back at you, violently throwing himself towards Heavy.

You furrowed your brows at him. "I...I heard you speak English before."

"ich liebe dich" He screamed at you. He got down on his knees and pleaded at you.

The room was silent. You looked to Heavy and Scout. Scout couldn't contain the uncomfortable smile that had been slapped across his face. Heavy sighed deeply at the man on the floor.

Heavy looked to you with an uncomfortable smile. "Good bye, maid. I hope you enjoy your time here." 

You sighed, faintly smiling and turned away. "It was lovely meeting you...I shall see you around, then."

You began to walk towards the door, moving as quickly as you could. You could hear the doctor panicking behind you. Your heart jumped in your chest as the panicking got louder, you prepared to sprint out of the room.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" You could hear someone say form behind. You faced the three men with wide eyes.

The doctor was leaning against a chair with a wide grin on his face. Now that he wasn't screaming at you, he did look rather dashing, even if he was covered in Scout's blood. He stood upright and wasn't shaking in his boots.

"Hallo Krankenschwester!" He cooed at you. His eyes widened as he realized what he said didn't register in your mind. "Was ist los?" He sighed.

You smiled softly at him and waved to the men as you walked out of the door. You had barely moved three steps when you heard 'Scheiß auf alles !' being shouted repeatedly from the infirmary. You tried your hardest to ignore it as you hurried off to do some work.

That was more interesting that the drunken Scotsman calling you 'Mam'.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never get a second try at a first impression. Yeah, like that's going to stop Medic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's going to be a little short and you might see why.

Today was your second day working as a maid. You spent most of your time in the kitchen dusting. You practically wore a second skin of dust as you cleaned the kitchen. You needed that coat anyway, once the mice started to crawl onto your shoulders. They didn't seem to mind you being in the kitchen and they soon grew on you. Something about them seemed totaly harmless once you fed them some of your snack out of pity. They were tiny, white balls of fluff that you just could bring yourself to shoo away. They were unofficially your pets, especially now since you had put them in a cage.

In no time at all, the kitchen was clean and finally ready for use. Perhaps now the mercs could get a nutritious meal into them.

Today was your second day working as a maid and you were very, very good at what you did. Today was also the second day the doctor spoke to you. 

You felt mildly terrified at what he was going to do or say. He seemed unpredictable and mildly insane. But he caught you at a good time as you started to prepare lunch for the team. You couldn't refuse, he wasn't on the floor barking German at you this time around. You figured he couldn't be too harmful, he barely got near you the day before.

"Uhh...Hello!" Medic said as he approached you while you worked in the kitchen. He was hiding something behind his back.

You weren't too sure as to how exactly he found the kitchen. Though, you did hang up the map Miss Pauling gave you in the recreation room.

You sighed and turned away from the steak cooking on the stove. "Ah!" You chuckled. "So you can speak English!"

He laughed uncomfortably. "Well, yes...That's not what I'm here for."

"Then what are you here for?" You interrupted.

He tried to smile. A soft gleam of light hit is glasses as he looked to his feet. "I wanted to apologise for my actions yesterday." He recited. He handed a small box to you. It had a bandage as a bow. "Here. Have this."

You grinned as you peeled the bow off of the box. You looked inside the gift-box to find a feather and a small pile of cards. You lifted the feather up to your face and twirled it in your fingers. In the light, you coul see tiny dots of blood on it. You smiled up at Medic and poked the feather into your hair seeing as you had nowhere safe for it. You placed the box down on the kitchen counter as you carefully inspected the cards in your hand.

_"One coupon for a date with the Medic"_

_"Spend a day with the Medic"_

_"Free check-up with the Medic"_

_"A game of chess with the Medic"_

So on and so forth. The cards were crudely drawn with crayons. It looked like he had several other team mates help him out as there was the occasional cards like " _Tea-time with Sniper"_ and a card with a detailed flame drawn on it. You wondered if that was intentional.

...

Probably not, you concluded.

You looked up to Medic you looked down at you patiently, a smug and evil smile on his face. You cocked a brow.

"Should I cash these in now?" You asked with a sly grin.

Medic took a step back and leaned into you. "Which one?"

You held up  _"Tea-time with Sniper"_ and giggled when Medic pouted at you. He sighed and leaned against a wall.

"Fine...Fine...I see." He sighed. "Are you going to cash in another?"

You grinned. You knew exactly what he was doing; it would certainly explain his actions yesterday. You just wanted to mess with him a little; he wasn't going to win you over that easily. It's not your fault Sniper and some of the others slipped in their own cards. He probably should have been more careful. You looked back to Medic to find him brooding against the wall with his arms crossed. There was something endearing about it, though, that's probably what he was trying to do.

Medic sniffed the air. "That steak is burning."

"Don't worry about it." You said softly to him. "It's yours anyway."

Medic slowly grinned back at you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why Reader's acting like an ass to him. Though, you don't really like him all that much at this point so hold on tight while the character development kicks in!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tea-Time with Sniper!

“I’m flattered. I truly am.” Sniper said, resting his rifle on his shoulder. “But you do know what this whole ordeal was about, right?”

You smiled at him. Sniper had run out of tea-bags so ' _Tea-Time with Sniper'_ was simply reduced to _Target Practice with Sniper_. Sniper was charming in his own rugged bushman way but he wasn’t quite what you were expecting. Sniper was oddly blunt in his actions which you assumed was the Australian way. He told you to “bugger off” when you approached him with the coupon, for example.

“I know why he did it.” You sighed, snatching the rifle from him and taking aim. Sniper moved closer to you and adjusted the position of your arms. “I’m just doing this to mess with him a little.”

“He just wants a date.” Sniper sighed.

“I barely know the guy!” You hissed at him.

Sniper fixed your stance one last time. “I thought that’s what going on the date was for.”

You rolled your eyes at him and told him to move while you took a shot. Sniper took a step back as you readied yourself. You managed to just barely knock down a can of Bonk!

“Why’s that? I heard what happened but is that really a reason to do this?” Sniper chuckled, snatching the gun back and reloading it.

You crossed your arms at him. “If he thinks he can shout at me one day and ask me on a date the next, he’s got another thing coming, Sniper.”

Sniper grinned at you as he looked down the scope of his rifle.

You sighed and looked around the desert surroundings. A few feet away was Sniper’s bread truck. That was the white van only real colour you saw aside from the sandy brown and the dead plant brown everywhere else. Sniper’s clothes were still too neutral even with the shirt he was wearing. It wasn’t hot, either which was strange in of itself.

Sniper gasped and threw himself to the ground. “Bloody hell!” He shouted.

You dashed towards him and threw yourself to the dirt beside him. “What’s wrong?!” You hissed. “What’d you see?”

Sniper carefully passed the rifle to you. You held it gently and looked through the scope. Using his index finger, Sniper slowly pointed the gun back towards the fort. Your jaw dropped. It was Medic, showing far more skin than appreciated. Medic sat on the edge of a window and stared out into the horizon. He wore a frown on his face and birds on each limb. That was all he was wearing in fact.

You felt your cheeks become hot as you watched him gently stroke a single white dove in his hand. Thank goodness that was the only thing he was stroking.

You turned to Sniper and grinned. “Do you think that…uh…That he’s doing it on purpose?”

You cocked a brow. Sniper ignored you completely, he had his hands over his face and his head low.

“What’s up?” You poked Sniper arm. “See something you like?”

Sniper frowned at you. “Piss off! No, no…It’s just ah…Doc’s not that hairy.”

“Oh?” You grinned. “Compared to who?”

“Well…Me.” Sniper sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. You took a deep breath. “That’s a bit embarrassin’.”

You scanned Sniper quickly. “Your hair’s darker, I think.” You stated quickly. “I’m not sure, should I check again?”

A grin quickly grew on the man’s face. “I’m sorry, would you rather spend your time with me or with him?”

You rolled your eyes at the Australian but then immediately brought them to the scope once again. Sniper was right, Medic wasn’t all that hairy. There were slight dark patches on his arms, chest and lower stomach. It was strangely fascinating to look at him like this.

You shook your head and faced Sniper. “Alright, let’s see it.”

“See what?” Sniper gave you a wide-eyed stare, slightly blushing.

You tugged at his shirt. “Take it off, I need to compare the two of you.”

“Are you bloody serious?!” Sniper shouted, clenching his chest.

You smiled and nodded at him. “Yes. Don’t complain. You’re the one who decided to have a whinge about it.”

Sniper frowned at you before slowly lifting up part of his shirt and showed off his stomach. There was a thick, furry line running down from his chest to his hips.

Manly.

Sniper grinned slyly at you. “Like what you see?”

“Shut up.” You smirked, pulling his shirt back down. “You’re hairy but that’s not necessarily a bad thing, Sniper.”

Sniper rolled over in the dirt and lay down on his back. “Really, now?” He sighed. He gave you a wink. “Did ya wanna cash in that other coupon I left you?”

You furrowed your brows at him. ‘ _Snog an Aussie’_ was the coupon he was referring to. You took a deep breath.

“Probably not, Sniper.” You said, finally settling down the loaded rifle. “No offence but, I think you’re right when you say I should give the doctor a chance.”

He cocked a brow. “I never said that.” He sighed. “But anyway, why the change of heart?”

You smiled and looked in the general direction of where Medic had been basking. You thought of him petting his birds, it reminded you of the mice for some reason.

“We might have something in common.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to ask Medic on a date! NOT THAT YOU CARE OR ANYTHING!!!!!1!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming. Sorry for the wait but I honestly wanted a really nice continuation as opposed to a half-assed one.

****

You stared at your mice, bringing your eyes level with the cage as you watched them scurry about the cage. You had to think of a lie. Some sort of excuse to bring him here; the sort of lie that wouldn’t seem like you absolutely longed for his attention. You only just figured you’d give him a chance.

You saw him naked, after all.

Medic gently knocked on the door frame to the kitchen. You swung your whole body around to face him with a faint smile. Medic smiled back at you and moved closer.

“You wanted me?” He cooed.

“NO! Well…Yes, actually.” You blushed. “I wanted to ask your opinion on these mice.”

Medic leaned to one side to look at the cage behind you. With wide eyes he nodded in response. “Alright, what would you like to know?”

“Should I kill them?” You asked bluntly.

Medic took a step back and laughed uncomfortably. “Okay?”

You stepped closer to him, looking to the floor. He kept walking back, soon you practically had him pinned to the wall. Medic tried to laugh.

“I’ve asked everyone else their opinion.” You lied through your teeth. “At the moment, it’s four to four. So…What do you think?”

He scanned your face, regarding you carefully. Medic grinned and playfully poked your nose. “But what do YOU think?”

You gave him a wide-eyed look. He got you, the bastard.

You tried to look him in the eyes. “Does it matter?”

“I think it does.” He beamed wonderfully at you and leaned in closer to you to give you a wink.

You could feel yourself blush. This man truly was a monster, he had planned this from the beginning. It was obvious that he was trying to win you over and you cursed yourself for allowing it to work. He was devious.

You turned your head back to the mice when you heard them squeaking at you. You frowned, bolting over to them. You leaned over the cage, noticing the mice on their hind legs looking up at you. You sighed with a smile and gently pulled out a piece of cheese that was conveniently within arms-reach. You carefully dropped the cheese into the cage and the little white mice scattered around it and nibbled at the yellow substance.

Medic marched towards you. You could hear his boots clip the tiled floor.

“Are these the mice?” Medic said, leaning over you.

“Y-yes.” You stuttered. “I’m honestly not sure what to do with them.”

“What do you mean?” Medic asked quietly.

“Well, I don’t think Miss Pauling would like the idea of me having mice in the kitchen.” You sighed, playing the helpless woman. “It’s not considered healthy.”

You faced away from him, patiently waiting for his response.

“I have birds.” Medic stated. “Lots of birds. I think these mice would be much cleaner considering what they like to do. But I have birds.”

You smiled at him. “You do?” You knew he had birds, they were all he was wearing last you saw him.

“I do! I do.” Medic said excitedly. He tried to move in closer to you but in his excitable daze, the toe of his boot got caught against the tiles and he fell forward on top of you. He slammed his hands against the counter-top, just nearly avoiding having his face and your chest collide. He chuckled softly. “Would you like to see them?”

You smiled softly at him, gently puling his face level to yours. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“That’s a coupon, you know.” He purred, turned his eyes away from you.  He smiled sweetly at you. “And about the mice…I say keep them. My vote is on keeping them.”

“I will keep them, then.” You sighed with a blush.

“Are you doing anything right now?” Medic asked with wide eyes, tilting his head to the right. “I’m free now if you’d like to see them now.”

You smiled brightly at him. “It’s a date!”

Medic chuckled and quickly grabbed your wrists, spinning you around and dashing out of the kitchen holding your hand. The very second he stepped out of the kitchen a siren sounded within the base. Medic looked up to the ceiling as Soldier charged past screaming that the enemy was attacking. Medic groaned and gently pushed you back into the kitchen. You could see the regret in his eyes and the mild sexism that could have been interpreted in the situation.

He tried to smile at you. “I’m sorry. Perhaps another time.”

You smiled back at him. “I’ll be waiting…patiently, of course.”

“I won’t be patient at all, my dear.” He grinned before dashing off towards the infirmary.

You leaned out the door frame and watched him run away from you with long and graceful strides. You felt yourself sigh, then you gasped when you realised that he had charmed you; you were under his spell. He had enchanted you and you hated that it was so easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc, gets a little impatient...and a little too hot for the given situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING RECENTLY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND OVERWHELMED WITH STUFF! 
> 
> HERE HAVE RELETIVELY SHORT CHAPTER! GAAAAAHHHH I'M SORRY!

You were already overwhelmed with so much work. Nothing all too interesting had happened in the fort and nothing was going on outside either. That meant that there was a huge pile of chores to be done which didn't really need to be done. The mercs were very messy. Simple things like putting garbage away or even the laundry hardly ever got done without your help. You were starting to feel sore all over, especially your back and your legs.

You also kind of missed having time with the mercs that didn't revolve around cleaning up after them. 

You also missed Medic. He was busy giving the other mercs check-ups and fixing his medigun. And when he wasn't busy, you were.

You sighed, pulling the plug from the kitchen sink and listening to the sound of the dirty water gurgle down the sink. You leaned against the wet bench and brushed your wet fingers through your hair. Your eyes opened wider when you saw Medic at the door. He had impeccable timing.

"Are you busy?" He asked, pointing at you.

"Kind of." You groaned at him, grabbing a hand towel in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. "What do you need, Doctor?"

Medic marched to your side and stared you dead in the eyes. "I need you." He said bluntly.

You blushed at him and stepped back. "Pardon?"

He shook his head. "I need to spend some time with you...right now!" He said, childishly stamping his foot. "I thought we were going to have a date. BIRDS!"

You sighed and returned to the dishes. "I would like to but the work load has been a bit full on recently. There's too much that needs doing that I can't keep up with."

Medic sighed and gently moved you to the side with his hip. He grabbed a hand towel and began to help you dry the dishes. He sighed as he hurriedly wiped the water from the mugs and plates. You looked up to Medic and smiled. His hair had been lightly tousled and his glasses were a little crooked. His five o'clock shadow had quickly grown into a dark stubble whilst you two were unable to get into contact.

Medic looked down at you, he grinned widely and gave you a wicked chuckle. "See something you like?" He purred.

You grinned back at him. "It's fine, I suppose." You said, your eyes trailing down his body towards his white shirt which had a few buttons torn off. He was dressed in an oddly casual way, or perhaps he'd gotten into a fight. "Are you okay?"

His smile disappeared and he looked away from you. "Ah...Yes. It's fine, nothing you need to worry about."

"This is the least amount of clothing I've seen you wear." You stated, lying through your teeth.

Medic tried not to smile. "Well...It got a bit...heated in the infirmary before I came here."

"Oh, really?" You said softly. "Did you have a fight with someone?"

"Could you please...Can we drop this? Please?" He said with a stern tone in his voice.

He laughed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry." You held a plate loosely in your hand. "It looks pretty serious."

Medic chuckled and leaned close to your face. He had a broad smile on his face. "Trust me, you don't want to know...It's fine."

SMASH!

You stared at each other, wide-eyed. You looked down to see a completely smashed plate at your feet. You gasped and got down to your hands and knees to pick the broken pieces up. Medic slammed his hand against his head.

"When I said drop it-"

You glared up at him. "Oh, shut up and help me!"

Medic chuckled and carefully bent down in front of you to help pick up the broken shards into his large hands. Medic picked up his pieces slowly while you picked them up as quickly as you could. Miss Pauling would have your head.

Then, Medic's hand gently touched yours. You looked up to Medic and saw him carefully scanning your face. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes darted around your face, mostly directing themselves towards your mouth. You smiled faintly at him, you could tell that he wanted to kiss you. You sighed deeply and gently closed your eyes. You could hear him hesitate for a few seconds before he carefully placed his hands over your cheeks and his lips, with delicate flair, kissed your forehead.

Your eyes fluttered open and Medic simply sighed at you. He stood up and stared down at you before heading out of the kitchen.

You looked down at the pieces on the floor Medic had before he dropped them to kiss you. "Hey, where are you going?"

Medic looked back to you and gave you a hard, cold stare. "I'm off to talk to the others...Sorry."

You sighed as you finished picking up all of the pieces and wondering what on earth happened here.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS GYS GUYS GUYS I AM SO SORRY I ALMOST LET THIS FIC DIE I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> I've been hella busy and focusing on other projects and I felt that this one jumped the shark and was going nowhere. But Imma fix that real quick hold up fam.
> 
> This was a directionless fic to begin with, so I'll try my hardest to get to the meat of the fic, you know, what you actually came here to read, right?

It'd been so long since you had to do any real work. Aside from cooking meals and cleaning up after yourself, the Mercs had been a lot tidier and kept to themselves a lot. Whenever you asked Miss Pauling what was going on, she'd say that work was getting more and more intense as of late. You could see it in their eyes. All of the men would constantly be looking down, down to their weapons and blueprints, constantly working on something greater to get the upper hand.

Any eye contact with them was fleeting or just a polite glance when you handed them their food.

You were seriously getting sick of seeing the colour fade from the Mercs. With each day they were slowly becoming grey, the colour from their uniforms was becoming dull and faded, much like the men themselves.

Enough was enough. You wanted to do something about it. After a wild goose-chase that was your attempt to get to the bottom of the problem, Heavy knew the exact root of the problem. But it needed a little help coming out of him, so you decided it was best to talk in the kitchen.

"I think it started with Medic, little maid." Heavy said softly through a sandwich you'd made as bait. "One meeting he we be much tidier, make your work easier. I suppose he wanted you to have more time on your hands. We all agreed, of course."

You furrowed your brow at him. "Okay but how did we get to...this point?"

"I cannot say." Medic sighed.

You groaned and threw yourself to the kitchen counter and quickly made a stack of sandwiches in front of him. You could hear Heavy licking his chops behind you.

"Uhhhh. Wait. I am starting to remember some more things." Heavy whimpered. 

You slammed a large platter of sandwiches in front of him. 

"Well get talking." You said sternly. "And maybe...Maybe, this platter will be all yours."

Heavy's hands started to quiver as he eye-balled the platter with intensely wide eyes. He gulped audibly.

"Deal." Heavy gently picked up a sandwich, he brought it to his nose and sniffed it delicately. "Before meeting was over, Pauling came into room and declared that we would be working much, much harder than before because other team was working on something huge. So on top of needing to clean more, we needed to work more."

"What? So it's one or the other?" You scoffed. "You guys can't possibly be that pathetic!"

Heavy shrugged and smiled. "Well, little maid, you did bait me very easily."

"So what do you think we should do?" You folded your arms and rolled your eyes. The situation was ridiculous and rather juvenile. 

"I say go back to how things were. Sure, you may need to work more." Heavy said, not finishing his sentence.

"And?"

"Well, there might not be much upside. At least you earn your wages, right?" Heavy continued. His eyes narrowed. "You get pay, right?"

"Do you?" You sighed.

"Hmm." Heavy looked around. "I don't know. Perhaps more sandwich will help my memory?"

You rolled your eyes at him and stormed out of the kitchen. That conclusion was incredibly unsatisfying, it left a sour and meaty taste in your mouth. It was infuriating but you were going to get to the bottom of it. You dashed towards the recreational hall where Sniper, Engie, Demo, Pyro and Scout where playing poker. The looks on their faces suggested either boredom or incredibly intense poker faces. You stood at the table in between Demo and Sniper.

"Gentlemen."

"Ma'am." Engie responded. The others simply nodded at you.

"What are you guys doing?" You asked softly, noting that Demo had possibly the worst cards you had ever seen for a game. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"We got some down time." Scout yawned. "Finally!"

"Yeah, and some wanker decided poker was the best idea." Sniper said bluntly, almost accusingly.

Engie threw his hands in the air. "No one else had any ideas!"

You tried not to grin as you circled the table, keeping an eye on their cards. It honestly didn't surprise you that Pyro was the superior player, followed closely by Scout somehow.

"How has work been? I hear its been pretty intense lately." You asked softly.

"Yup." Engie grunted. "Got an anonymous tip that the enemy was up to something big. Real big."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Miss Pauling had us workin' our butts off for it too." Scout scratched his cheek and looked up to you, he was the only on to look at you properly so far. "It was pretty stupid if you ask me. I mean half of us did nothing."

Pyro slowly turned his head towards Scout. 

Scout gulped. "Alright, alright. I was one of those people who did barely anything."

"At least when compared to some of us." Sniper chimed in. "Engie an' I got a pretty raw deal of it all. Ah, so did Medic. Oh, by the way Sheila, how'd that go?"

"We haven't spoken for a while. I haven't spoken to most of you in a while in fact." You sighed. "You've all been so busy and clean. Neither of us had reason to talk I guess."

"That's a shame." Sniper sighed. "He was all excited about having more time with ya, too. Then work came along and bit him on the arse."

Scout chuckled to himself. "You shoulda seen his face when Miss Pauling told him. Priceless."

"Is he still working then?" You asked, practically shouting it at him.

"More than likely, love." Demo groaned, folding, knowing full well that his cards were trash. "He's been workin' non-stop. He's right pissed about it too."

"We established that, you knob." Sniper hissed at him. "Listen sheila, just go already, you look like you'd rather be talkin' to him anyways."

"Not true!" You groaned. "I kind of want to see how this game plays out."

"Shut it." Sniper groaned, pushing you away from the table. "Jus' go!"

You folded your arms as you walked slowly out of the recreational hall. Scout shouted that he'd keep you posted on the game as you left, making a beeline to the infirmary. Your face crumbled into a frown as you made long strides down the halls. Nothing was seeming to add up, thoughts and possibilities twirled and danced about in your head. From what you could gather, their work started to ramp up the same time Medic wanted the Mercs to stop slacking.

That was really dumb. You found yourself working for one of the dumbest organisations.

Nonetheless, you and Medic had some seriously unfinished business.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I jumped the shark yet? Maybe... I can't tell, ya'll can let me know if you're not diggin this new direction and I'll cut it loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been seven chapters. If you've held out for this long, you deserve this chapter. Good on you.

Medic's eye immediately met yours as you burst into the lab. Medic was hunched over a cadaver and had tiny specs of blood on his glasses. You didn't say a word and neither did he. You walked towards him, carefully weaving past the tables covered in sharp tools and body parts. He turned away from the corpse and faced you. He wiped his hands on his shirt, brown blood painted across his stomach. He tried to smile, he raised a hand and pointed to the tables as you stood in front of him.

"I promise I'll clean those up." He said softly.

You grinned, shaking you head at him. "What's going on with you?" You asked, looking down to his chest and wiping off imaginary dust. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Medic."

He shrugged. "Neither has anyone else. It's simply work."

"Can you tell me what's going on, please?" You sighed.

He smiled and put his bloodied hands on your shoulders. He adjusted his height slightly so that you were eye to eye. "I swear, it is merely a coincidence. My work... our work... We've just had a busy period."

"That's really dumb." You groaned, pushing his hands off of you. "And really underwhelming."

"It's all a misunderstanding." Medic snickered. "And besides, you say that like you seriously missed me."

Shit.

You looked down to your shoes. You'd stepped on something pink and bloody at some point, it looked like it might have been someone's intestines.

"Well, I did." You said. Medic cocked a brow. "I missed all of you."

Medic sighed and leaned against a table, nearly cutting his hands on broken glass. His face returned to its normal expression as he looked to his doves. "Sometimes I think that's part of the job."

You watched Medic's face carefully. He was oddly so expressive, it was a very vulnerable moment for him and here you were just staring at him. Did anyone else get to see this side of him? Surely they only saw the crazed doctor with a dove fixation. It was true that you missed all of the mercenaries to some extent, some more than others, but it was really being stuck at the base all alone and by yourself. Those moments you had with the others were always what you looked forward to when they came back from battle, full of adrenaline and stories to tell.

To think that was lost for a moment in time. The mercs were always so casual about their work, the war didn't even seem all that great in the long run. Then reality hit. This was their job, their livelihood, and their very lives were on the line.

You moved closer to Medic, careful not to freak him out, you gently touched his shoulder with one hand. You looked down to your hand as Medic looked to you, a look of surprise slapped across his face.

"That's...That's awful to hear." You said, your voice almost at a whisper. "I wish there was something I could do."

You looked to him, Medic's expression quickly softened into a smile. His brilliantly icy blue eyes seemed to warm your soul. The light hit his glasses at a harsh angle, the light nearly blinding you. Medic chuckled and gently removed them, tucking them into his shirt.

He gently held your chin with wet hands. "I'm sure you could help in your own...special way."

Before you could reply he had already enchanted you. In one swift motion, Medic had pulled you closer to him by the chin. With one precise move and quick timing, Medic had led your lips to his face and locked them to his lips. A chill went up your spine as you felt his hot lips on yours then you slowly began to sink as Medic wrapped his arms around you. You slowly worked your hands from your sides to his shoulders. Medic began to chuckle to himself as you let out a soft moan. He opened his mouth slightly for one last kiss, pulling his head away from yours. He smiled brightly at you. You brought a hand to his cheek, thumb gently caressing his cheekbone. He leaned into your hand with closed eyes. Bringing the other hand to the nape of his neck you pulled him in for another kiss.

Medic chuckled again, pulling you even closer to him. His hands gently moved down your back towards your buttocks, one hand going so far as you lift up one of your legs and wrapping it around him. You dug in your nails, kissing him harder. Medic let out a loud and hearty groan in response, followed swiftly by another chuckle. Medic pulled his head away, still keeping your bodies close.

"You are very good at this." He gasped, pushing stray hairs back into place.

You grinned back at him. "You're not so bad yourself."

Medic laughed, playfully biting at you as he slowly pushed you away from him. He coughed, taking a moment to adjust, you followed suit. Medic put his glasses back in their rightful place he smiled shyly at you.

"You know, that was better than I imagined it." He said bluntly. "I didn't think you'd be so...Fun."

You cocked a brow at him as you rubbed at your dress. The blood was going to be a pain to get out. "You seriously imagined kissing me?"

Medic's eyes widened, he laughed uncomfortably and adjusted his glasses and his hair. "Many times." He muttered. "Too many times."

"Oh, really?" You snickered. "How many is 'too many'?"

Medic sighed, scratching at his face. "Can we change the topic, please?"

You giggled as you moved closer to him. "Alright then." Playfully, you wrapped your arms around him, he smiled approvingly. "What shall we do now?"

Medic grinned. "Well, I for one, have to get back to work. Then I'll have to clean up around here, I nearly slipped over doing...you know...that." He put his hand on your back and his forehead on yours. "We can continue this later." He growled.

"I still have those coupons to cash in." You sighed.

"Oh, forget those silly things." He muttered. "I have some better things in mind for us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth it you guys? Was it? Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but I wanna know if you guys liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter which will lead up to the next series of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm resorting to this garbage. I promise that the next chapter will be a little more rewarding and a lot less foreshadow-y

“Alright, Doctor.” You chuckle. “This is officially the worst date I’ve been on.”

Medic turns to face and frowns. “This is not a date!” He screams in defence.

You laugh to him as you coarsely scrub at the large brown stain with a wire brush. Medic begins hastily picking up severed body parts and throwing them to one corner of the room. You dip the brush back into the bucket overflowing with soapy water and scrape at the stained floor. You put your entire weight onto each scrub as you finally start to see the stain fade with each stroke. You sigh in relief as it is the very last blood stain you had to remove on the floor. You look to Medic who attempts to take a step towards the already clean half of the lab.

“Hey!” You hiss at him. Medic stops in his tracks to see you staring back at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I…I just!” Medic mumbles. “I left something over there!”

You fold your soaked arms across your chest and frown. “You wouldn’t have left it there if it was important.”

Medic put his bloodied hands to his hips. “Why are you so cranky all of a sudden?!” He scoffs.

You put a finger. “You said you were going to do this by yourself!” You bark. “I have other stuff to clean too, you know!”

Medic rolls his eyes and pushes up his glasses and throws himself towards the table to ‘sterilise’ his utensils. You get up off the floor and walk towards a stray hand hiding behind a chair. It looked like a Sniper’s hand. Weird.

“Need a hand?” You jest, tossing the appendage to the doctor.

He laughs approvingly as he tosses it to the pile in the corner. You scan the floor for more mess as you pull up your skirt. You lean down towards the bucket and carefully pick it up. The water had greyed as you’d cleaned the floor, on the surface were small bubbles which had browned from the bloodied brush. You slowly walked towards the window the pour the dirty water outside.

Medic gasped and threw himself towards you. “No! Not yet!”

Medic arms had smacked you across the face and you fell backwards, kicking your legs about wildly as your back met the floor. At the same time Medic had attempted to catch you but ultimately failed because the water spilled out of the bucket, causing him to slip. The bucket had hit him in the face and he fell beside you, barely missing your body.

You sat up on the floor, rubbing at the back of your head. You could only just whimper softly in pain. Medic got to his knees and inspected his glasses carefully, they had a small crack on the side. He groaned loudly before turning his attention to you. He reached a hand around to the back of your head and caressed his hand against the problem area.

“Are you hurt?” He asked softly, pulling you closer to him. “I’m sorry, my dear.”

“It’s fine.” You groaned. You looked down to your clothes and let out yet another groan. They were ruined. “This is going to be a pain to clean, isn’t it?”

You looked to Medic who nods nonchalantly to your rhetorical question. You smile weakly to him.

“So what now?” You ask. “What do you want to do?”

Medic shrugs and puts a hand on your thigh. “We should probably get ourselves cleaned up.” He suggests, taking your hand in his rather gingerly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” You say, standing to your feet. You look around you to observe the mess, it wasn’t as bad as you initially thought. “I think we should call it a day.”

You had spent most of the day cleaning Medic’s lab and it was already the afternoon. Time seemed to fly as you cleaned with him, even though you spent most of your time together at a distance. Medic stands up and puts his hands on his hips in a triumphant pose. He smiles to you warmly.

“Yes, yes. Let’s do this again tomorrow!” Medic says, rubbing at his chest. The fabric on his shirt had become nearly transparent and you try not to laugh at him. He looks you over and chuckles, leaning closer towards you. “I see you are just dripping in anticipation.”

You roll your eyes at him. “Why don’t you clean up by yourself tomorrow?”

“Why?” Medic pouts. “I promise we can do something wonderful afterwards!”

“Medic, I have other stuff I need to do.” You sigh. “It’s bad enough that I spent most of my time here cleaning with you. How about this; you clean up by yourself and if it’s perfectly clean by the evening we can go on a date or something.”

Medic put a hand over his mouth and ponders for a moment. He smiles and holds out his hand to you.

“Deal!” He announces. You shake his hand but Medic pulls you close to him and quickly kisses you on the lips. He laughs to himself as he puts a hand on your hip. “This room will be so clean you could make love on every surface.” He growls.

“Excuse me!” You snort, pushing yourself away from him.

Medic rubs the back of his neck. “I meant bread. I promise!”

You shake your head at him as you turn to leave the lab feeling amused but sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lenny Face*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so how about that 'date' he promised????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels kind of cheap to me. But I thought it'd be a nice way of showing you and Medic bonding.

You’d never expected to see Medic in such a peaceful state. He slept peacefully on the operating table, face down with one of his arms falling off to the side. His breaths were slow but purposeful. He held his glasses loosely in one hand, which belonged to the arm he used as a pillow. Medic’s black hair was wet and incredibly messy. It was such a fascinating sight watching him sleep, you almost completely neglected to observe the room around you.

You barely recognised it. Not a single drop of blood could be found everywhere. The white tiles, painted walls and surfaces were completely clean. Even the blue fabric of the operating table and curtains were clean. The room had the strong smell of antibacterial spray and a dash of rubbing alcohol.

A soft gasp escaped your lips as you scanned the room. You looked towards the fridge, part of you expecting all of the missing biohazards to be present there. Curiosity got the better of yo and you peered inside. Nothing out of the ordinary; for regular doctors. Even when you looked out the windows, you could spot anything that had obviously been dumped.

The door swung open and Heavy peers in.

“Is that what Doctor has been doing all day?” He asks with his booming voice.

You smile to the man. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“I suppose.” Heavy sighs turning back out of the door. “It will just get dirty again anyway.”

You shook your head to the man as he left your sight. You turn your attention back to the sleeping man and you can’t help but smile. You crouch down so that you are eye level with him. Medic takes a deep breath and rolls over onto his back. You struggle to contain your laughter but you manage. Medic smiles softly and scratches his face.

“Hallo Krankenswchester!” He mumbles with a soft giggle. “Du siehst wundershön!”

“Medic!” You chuckle. “Wake up, sleepy head!”

Medic’s bright blue eyes flutter open. His eyes meet yours and he smiles brighter.

“What do you think?” He asks, his eyes staring lovingly into yours. “How does the place look?”

You sigh and kiss his forehead. “I think it looks great!” You reply.

Medic throws himself off the table, his head nearly colliding with yours. He throws himself close to you and sighs. He hold your shoulders in his hands and bends down to be eye level with you.

“Wonderful! Yes, this is splendid!” He cries out happily. “Did you want to go on that date right now?”

You laugh at him, struggling to hide your blush from him. Every time you turn your head away, he pulls himself closer to you.

“Okay, fine.” You giggle, avoiding his gaze. “Did you have anything in mind? I would have planned something but I didn’t thin-”

Medic swiftly picked you up and held you in his arms before you could finish your sentence. He grinned playfully at you as he dashed out of the lab towards the Mercenaries wing. You couldn’t contain your laughter as air brushed past your face. Medic skilfully avoids any collisions with the other Mercs as they cheer him on, only vaguely aware of the circumstances.

Your eyes widen as you realise the destination. “Medic? Are you serious?”

Medic laughs hysterically as he turns towards the hallway where the bedrooms were located. He turns sharply, kicking down a door and entering a dark room. He gently places you down on a bed before switching on the lights to reveal a bedroom that looked a lot like a hospital ward.

You looked around noticing just how clean it was, save for a thin layer of dust on everything.

“Medic?” You gasp. “Is this your bedroom?”

He shrugs. “It’s supposed to be. I hardly ever use it!” He laughs and closes the door. He gives you a reassuring smile as he steps closer to you. You push yourself away for him, possibly being overly-cautious. He grins at you and walks to a corner of the room. “What? What sort of man do you take me for?”

Medic picks up a violin and after some struggle, begins to play. The melody is sweet and soft. The music reminds you of a bird gently flying through the sky, coming to rest after a while and seeing another. The sound of the violin feels smooth in your ear, each note flows one after the other. The notes are quite high and very long.

Medic’s expression is soft, falling into a smile as he gently tip toes back towards you. It’s mesmerising simply watching him play. He embraces the instrument with a firm grip yet the way his fingers move along the neck of the violin feels incredibly charming.

He stops and takes a moment to bow. You clap politely and smile to him. He smiles in return.

“That was beautiful.” You sigh, standing in front of him. “Where did you learn to play like that?”

He shrugs and looks down to his feet. “In truth, I did really learn. I don’t even know how to play properly. I just thought this sounded nice.”

“You’re a strange man, Doctor.” You sigh, shaking your head.

Medic grins and dumps the violin onto the bed. His hands freed, he wraps his arms around your waist. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on yours.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He growls.

You kiss him softly. “Oh, please do.”

Medic laughs softly and kisses you again. He continues to laughs under his breath as the two of you continue to kiss one another. Your lips meeting in an embrace that you never wanted to end. His breaths were hot on your lips.

Medic carefully pushed you down to the bed. You lay on your back and he leaned on top of you. He brushes hair away from your face and then rests his hand on your cheek as he kisses you passionately. You gently raise your hands up to his head and hold the back of his head, fingertips stroking his hair.

Medic chuckles as he wraps an arm underneath you and pulls you closer to him. You wrap your arms around him in approval and quickly dart your tongue into his mouth. Medic reciprocates, lovingly returning the favour. You laugh at him as Medic’s hands start to lightly tug at your clothing.

He groans. “I’m sorry.” Medic says pulling away from you. He stands over you and tries to smile. “We probably shouldn’t be doing this. Not now, at least.”

You smile back at him, trying your best to mask your mild disappointment. “It’s fine, Medic.” You say at last. “We shouldn’t rush things, right?”

He smiles softly to you. “Yes, you’re right. I’m…Sorry.”

You sigh with a soft grin and stand up from the bed. You move closer to him and hug him, gently resting your head on his chest. Medic pats your head.

“You should tell me more about yourself.” Medic states.

You sigh. “There’s really nothing you wouldn’t know.” Nuzzling your head on his chest, you smile. “Why don’t you tell me something?”

“There’s really nothing you would even want to know.” Medic says softly. He chuckles. “It might sound juvenile, but how about a few rounds of twenty questions?”

“That does sound really childish.” You scoff.

“Think of them as possible topics for conversation then.” Medic snickers.

You smile. You never thought you’d stay up so late talking that you slept in the same bed as him that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mild and brief one shot of these characters and this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where else I can go with this story.
> 
> But it seems that a lot of projects I've abandoned are gaining traffic and people do want to see more of them. This may not seem like much of an ending, that's mostly because it isn't an ending.

You looked to the lab and sighed. It was so clean not too long ago and now it was returned to the abhorrent state it was in before. You folded your arms as you looked down to the tiny, brown splattering of old, dry blood at your feet. The rest of the room was not much better. You’d been so busy with the rest of the fort, the lab became disgusting and unkempt.

Medic should have known better.

He was making an awful habit of forgetting your ‘appointments’. It was a recent ordeal but you had hoped he’d remember to keep up on his chores.

You roll your eyes and exit the room. You barely set a single foot outside when you collide into someone. The force of this collision sends you falling onto the ground, your hip and head throbbing at the contact. You rub your head and look to the other person. He blushes.

“I am so sorry!” Medic sputters as he looks down at you.

You try not to frown. “It’s fine, Doctor.” You slowly get to your feet. “I’m not bleeding.”

He chuckles. “On the contrary.” He remarks, gently touching your chin and rubbing at your lower lip. You pursed your lips and then the metallic sensation of the taste of blood on your tongue hits you. You sigh and look into Medic’s eyes. He smiles sweetly at you. He carefully pushes the door to the lab and leads you back inside. “I can make it all better.”

“It’s just a bleeding lip. I don’t think-” You say, your words cut short by a kiss from Medic.

He prolongs the kiss and you sink into him as you wrap your arms around his waist. His hand moves from your chin to the back of your neck, his other hand gently resting on your waist. He pulls away briefly to smile to you before pulling you into him once more, quickly this time.

He nuzzles your forehead. “It’s been too long.” He sighs, a blatant lie, you’d kissed him more passionately not two days before.

You smirk at him. “It’s also been too long since you’ve cleaned up in here.”

He stares at you blankly. “I love you too.” He says bluntly. “You keep reminding me of that.”

“You worked so hard on it before. Why did you stop?” You sigh.

He bits his lip. “I’ve been very busy.”

“With what?” You ask bluntly.

“I’ve been very busy with work.” Medic groans. “I can’t keep track of the days most of the time. All work, no play for me. Busy, busy, busy.”

You grin at him and pull him close and hug him. He gently runs his hand through your hair. “Oh, you…” You sigh. “What ever shall I do with you?”

“What do you mean?” Medic says softly. “Is it so bad that I’m working so hard?”

You chuckle. “It is when you forget about our dates.”

Medic gasped. “Is today..?”

“Yes.”

“Oh no.” Medic groans. “Is that why..?”

“Yes.”

“Ah. I see.” Medic says calmly. “Did you still want to…I mean, we don’t have to.”

You look up at him and stare blankly. “No Medic. Do you want to know why?”

He winces. “Why?’

You gently push him away from you and make your way to the door. You smile to him. “Because this room is a mess. And your bedroom is a mess. My room is also a mess.”

“Well, that just means you aren’t doing your job properly.” Medic retorts, a wide grin on his face.

You smirk back at him and poke your tongue out. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: uuuugggggghhhhhh this chapter feels so corny right now. But trust me next chapter will hopefully make up for it. Yes, this is a long boil kinda fic but things are being set in motion.


End file.
